Cure
by The.Forgotten.Ones92
Summary: Can there be exceptions to the Code? Stiles believes so but things aren't so simple. Derek may be the missing piece than can save Madeleine, Stiles' older sister.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a late night idea! Let me know what you think. My first Teen Wolf Fanfic. My story has a few added characters, one being Stiles' sister. I adore both Stiles and Derek so you know that they will be a big part of this story. Let me know if I should go on! Thanks. I DO NOT own any part of Teen Wolf or its characters. **

"I realize it's not the brightest idea I've ever had, but it could work, right?" Stiles questioned, subconsciously holding in his breath as he searched hi s best friend's face for any tell.

"Well..._I_ could never do it Stiles, I'm only a beta, and even if I could..." Scott answered wearily. He was always uncomfortable when Stile's brought up this subject. He never knew what to say and even when he tried anything that came out of his mouth sounded terrible and forced.

"But you think it would work, right! When we finally nab the Alpha, Derek could do it right?" Stiles mumbled so quickly he was almost incomprehensible. He had a hopeful look on his face, his eyes lighting up just enough for Scott to see. He didn't know the answer to Stiles' question. Sure Derek _could _do it; the real question was _if_ he would do it. It would be breaking The Code and what if it didn't work. Derek would be a murderer.

"Stiles, you know Derek, he isn't the most considerate. I doubt he would do it." Scott tried his best to let Stiles down easy, get him to forget the idea, but he could tell his best friend wasn't going to take no for an answer. It was time to pull out the big guns, "Plus what if I didn't work; she could die."

"She's going to anyway." Stiles said darkly, his body language showing his disappointment. Not only had he risked his life, numerous times, for his werewolf friends, but he had done it without asking for thanks or anything in return. Why was this one simple favour so difficult?

"Stiles-" Scott tried to bring his friend back down to earth but Stiles was already consumed with his thoughts and headed down the hallway. _Ugh_, this is exactly why Scott did his best to avoid talking about Stiles' sister.

LATER THAT EVENING: STILINSKI RESIDENCE

Madeleine rummaged through the cupboard in search of just the right seasoning. The popcorn was popping in the microwave but she suddenly had an urge to spice things up a bit. Dill pickle sounded perfect. If only she was tall enough to reach the back of the cupboard and grab it. Snatching a chair from the dining room she positioned it under the counter, jumped up and stretched on her tippy toes.

"There we go – just about," unfortunately just as the tips of her fingernails touched the seasoning a loud bang of the front door slamming shut spooked her enough to cause her to fall from the chair to the floor below. "Damnit."

"Maddy is that you? Are you okay, did you fall?" Madeleine's younger brother bellowed as he dashed into the kitchen. With a stern look he grabbed his sister's arm and hoisted her back up to his level. "You should've waited till I got home; I could have grabbed whatever you needed."

He looked so sincerely worried that Madeleine found it a tiny bit hard to be annoyed at him, but she couldn't help herself. "I have cancer Stiles, not osteoporosis. Anyway, you're never home anymore, I can't just wait around. When a girl is craving dill popcorn there's not much you can do about it."

"Oh. Well...I promise I'll try to be around a bit more." Stiles looked dumbfounded, did he really not realize what a crazy person he had been acting like for the last few weeks.

"Stiles don't worry about me. But, I did rent that new action movie you were talking about. Do Wanna watch it with me?" she asked while watching her brother stared at the cupboard. He was so consumed in his own thoughts he hadn't even asked her what it was that she needed. "Dill pickle, Stiles, dill pickle."

"Sorry gotta run. I got to help Scott with – with his homework. I'm headed there right now." Figures.

"Well alright, see you later."

Madeleine watched her brother grab an apple from the fridge, dash out the door pulling it shut behind him and closing out the light of the full moon.

Not only had she watched the movie twice, but she had managed to fall asleep at the same time, during both watches. She must have really been even more tired than she thought. The Doctors were always telling her she had to get more rest. Dragging herself up the stairs towards her room she heard a shuffling noise coming from Stiles' bedroom. Slowly, she turned the knob and stuck her nose into the room.

"Stiles?"

But it was not her brother that she saw when she pushed open the door. Doing her best to hide her shock Madeleine stepped into the bedroom.

"Is there something my brother needs to tell me?" She questioned the male who was now sitting at the end of her brother's bed.

"He might, but it doesn't involve me."

"Oh, thank god, I don't think my father could survive another heart attack." She couldn't help notice that this dark haired stranger was lacking in the clothing department therefore revealing a nice set of abs among countless bulging muscles. "So why are you sitting in his bedroom then."

"Can't find Scott and since him and Stiles are attached at the hip..." his eyes bore into Madeleine making her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Who are you?" crossing her arms in front of her, Madeleine pushed a little father.

"An acquaintance of your brother's, so if you could point me in the right dire-"

"So you're the other werewolf?"

His eyes flashed the moment I spoke the word aloud. I had hit the jackpot. This was none other than Derek Hale.

"Your brother needs to learn not to spill secret's that aren't his to spill."

"Oh don't worry, I figured this one all out on my own. But it also seems that my brother needs to learn how to pick some better _acquaintances." _


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter! Thanks for the reviews. This chapter is based off the episode, "Wolfs Bane." Hope you enjoy!**

A loud bang from downstairs brought Madeleine and Derek out of their uncomfortable stare down. Her dad was working another late night at the station so it couldn't have been him. It had to be Stiles.

"Well as nice as this was, I'll be going to my room now. No need to give my brother a heart attack, he worries about me enough as it is." And with that she slipped out of her brother's room and then quietly into her own closing the door behind her. Shutting off the light behind she jumped into bed, trying to relax her shaking body. She had been inches away from a werewolf. Sure she had been in the same room as Scott plenty of times, but this, Derek Hale, was a _real _werewolf.

Meanwhile Derek, left in the messy bedroom of Stiles, was busy rubbing his eyes, trying to make out what, and who had just been in front of him moments ago.

**Later that week..**

**Sister. Doctor. Appointment. Six. Jeep. Drive. Any of that ring a bell?**

It was quarter to six now, if she left the house on her bike she might make it on time. After sending the text message to her brother and fastening a scarf around her neck Madeleine set of towards the hospital.

It wasn't the first time her brother had forgotten to pick her up. In fact, she had noticed that he had been pretty scatterbrained lately. Understandable though. He had just learnt his best friend was a werewolf. It hadn't taken her all that long to figure it out. Her brother and Scott tried to be all hush hush about it, but she overheard bits and pieces. Enough, that with some help from her brother's computer she was able to put it all together.

She was going to tell her brother soon enough that she knew Scott's secret. But she couldn't help but hold off. It wasn't like she was going to get all involved, but she knew her brother would be constantly worried about her. She shuddered at the thought. She knew that he was always worried about her, and even though it was comforting and nice, she felt a bit smothered. She had resigned to the fact that she had Cancer and that she was probably going to succumb to it. After all, her mother had. Why couldn't Stiles just accept it, it would be easier that way.

Her father took a different approach. He wasn't constantly worrying around her; instead he fluffed it off as just some illness, like a bad case of the flu. He wasn't ready to come to terms with the fact that his only daughter had developed the same cancer that his wife had died from years before. He couldn't bare it. So he pretended like it didn't exist.

To be brutally honest Madeleine preferred his way of coping over her brothers. Out of sight, out of mind. That is why her brother was in charge of taking her to all her doctor's appointments. However, on this particular night she would have to get there herself.

Peddling had left her slightly exhausted and she was reprimanded by her doctor. Strenuous exercise was a no-no when you had Cancer. Checking her watch she read the time as seven thirty. The Long Term care unit visiting hours would be still open for another half hour. It wouldn't hurt for her to go chat with some of the patients. God knows she could use someone to talk to, the house had been unbearably quiet lately as both her brother and father were involved with issues at hand. Walking in through the swinging doors attached to the hospital Madeleine sensed something was off right away. It was too quite with no one, not a nurse or patient, in sight. Slowly she crept up the hallway when her heart jumped at the sound of someone talking.

"He's not here, he's gone Derek" Stiles?

Madeleine rounded the corner just in time to see her younger brother's face cloud with terror. She followed his gaze to a doorway, to a middle aged man who looked slightly familiar, but unrecognizable.

"You must be Stiles?" The man sneered at my brother. He was not a good guy, that much was clear to her. Moving her body around the corner Madeleine silently prayed that he hadn't seen her yet, although she was sure her beating heart would give her away. She was right. "And you. Who might you be?"

Slowly she peaked her head out from around the corner. She wanted to run to Stiles but the man was now blocking her pathway.

"Maddy-wha" Stiles was speechless. He was definitely not counting on seeing me there, and frankly it didn't look like he was too pumped to see the other guy either. Stiles started to stumble backwards as the man moved toward him. "R-run Maddy, run."

"Not so fast." Someone now held my arms behind my back enabling me from pretty much doing anything, except screaming. So that is what I did.

"Shut her up." That came from the man towering over my brother. He hadn't even turned around to say it. No doubt I shut up but whoever had me from behind began to drag me towards a room.

"Stiles!" I screamed his name so loudly I thought my vocal cords would rupture. There had to be somebody in this hospital that could help us.

Just as I was dragged through the doorway a hand grabbed my shoulders, prying me out of the death grip the stranger had on me. Thankful I crashed towards the opposite wall. Looking up I took in the tall, muscular presence of none other than Derek Hale. Beside him, in a pool of blood, laid a red headed nurse. My stomach was immediately sick. Blood and I had love hate relationship.

"That wasn't nice, she was my nurse." I had almost forgotten my brother and the man standing at the end of the hallway. Derek strode towards the duo pushing past my brother. Stiles bolted towards me, yanking me behind the nurse's desk.

"Hold on, it's about to get bumpy," he whispered before putting his arms around my head and pushing it down. Moments later the loud thump of a body being thrown across the room shattered the silence plaguing the long term care unit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reposted this chapter after reading it over; so many mistakes. My excuse was that I was super tired. Ha.**

**Oh-em-gee. Last night's episode. I don't even know what to say! Crazy! Anyway, this is kinda a boring chapter, but oh well. Reviews would be lovely. :)**

"S-stiles who was that – what was that?" The eerie silenced had returned and all Madeleine could hear now was the uneven breathing of her brother. Only moments ago it had sounded like a battle of epic proportions was happening just on the other side of the nurse's desk. But, just as quickly as it came everything returned to normal. Madeline took her chances, sensing that it was safe enough to whisper. She still couldn't see much as Stiles had her head squashed down towards the floor.

"That was...I think that was...Peter...Peter, the uncle of Derek..."

"Cut the bullshit Stiles, I know he was a werewolf." Stiles quickly unwrapped his arms, yanking his sister to a standing position.

"A what – did you just say?" he looked flabbergasted, impressed and nervous all at the same time. Did he really take her for that much of a fool? Madeleine glared at him, daring him to insult her intelligence one more time. He didn't get the chance though because the sibling's attention was drawn towards the room across the hallway, to someone or something that was making a sound similar to coughing up a lung.

"You stay here," Stiles ordered his sister. Of course Madeleine followed quickly behind. She sucked in the air as her eyes swept the room. Derek was sprawled across the floor looking completely tattered, his black jeans and grey shirt soaking up most of the blood. Madeleine felt the familiar urge to vomit, but she let out her breath and swallowed hard. There was no room in this situation for her to get sick. He looked so completely beat up that she instantly felt sorry for him. After all he had probably saved both her life and her brother's life.

"Is he alive?" Stiles jumped at the sound of my voice. Throwing me a quick glare in my direction he slowly shuffled towards Derek.

"I don't know." Stiles knelt down next to the tattered body of the younger Hale and gave him a poke to the ribs. Derek, suddenly and animatedly, came back to life, letting out a loud roar. This time Stiles basically jumped out of his own skin, flying backwards, almost knocking me off balance. Derek took a few deep breaths but he didn't seem to notice the two kids standing in the doorway.

"What do we do Derek? I don't know what to do. Derek? Should I call Scott?" Stiles was still shaking, his fingers unable to punch in the right digits. "I'm going to call Scott."

"Here." Madeleine grabbed the phone out of her brother's hand and dialed Scott's number. Not that she wasn't shaking, she was. Her entire body felt weak and jelly like. The feeling could only be matched as having gone through a week of chemo. What had just happened here? Maybe her brother should have been sharing his secrets. Shouldn't she be prepared for these types of things? Crazy, psychotic werewolf attacks. Shouldn't that be an advantage of being a werewolf's best friend's sister? Stuffing the phone back into her brother's hands, she shifted her gaze back to Derek. He was still off in his own world.

"Are you alright?" Madeleine asked, her fingers gently making contact with his shoulder. Derek whipped his head towards her; however he was completely human now, long gone was the pointed ears and hairy sideburns. "Cause you look pretty rough."

"Thanks," he grunted, his face scrunched up like he was deep in thought. Standing slowly Derek ripped his shirt over his head revealing that body that she _may_ have had a day dream or two about in the last week. He was still looking tattered but as she looked on his injuries seemed to be healing, slowly but surely, then they disappeared all together.

"Whooaa," she couldn't help herself, it was totally amazing. His broken body had just healed itself. If only he could share a bit of that magic.

Madeleine brought her eyes up to meet his and could sense that he was now taking his turn to eye her up. Subconsciously Madeleine placed her hands in front of her chest. Stiles coughed behind her, bringing both her and Derek back to reality.

"I have to follow him. You two better get lost too, the police aren't going to be long. Actually," Derek cocked his head to one side, "they are already on their way."

"That's our cue." Stiles grabbed his sister's arm pulling her down the hallway and out of the hospital. His blue jeep was sitting in the parking lot looking just as pathetic as always. She jumped into the passenger seat and pulled her hair into a bun. Madeleine was done messing around.

"First of all-"

"Maddy, I don't think we should talk about this-"

"No this is exactly what we are going to talk about _Stiles_. First off, did you even get my text message? I had a doctor's appointment that you conveniently forgot about. Granted, you did manage to make it to hospital, but without _me_, the key to this equation." she paused, catching her breath. She could give him a minute to explain, but Madeleine took advantage of the moment and began to lay it all out. "Second, I am not stupid. I know about the whole werewolf thing. I know Scott was turned or transformed or whatever the night that they found that dead body in the forest. And the murders? That's all you seem to care about lately, and you seem to jump at every chance to question dad about them. I'm guessing you know something about them, maybe even a little more than dad? You can trust me Stiles. I'd rather be prepared so I can avoid situations like tonight. Okay? I know you worry about me but guess what? I worry about you too. I know you have a tendency to get yourself into messes. Like tonight; why you were there tonight and how does Peter factor into this story?"

Whew! Madeleine let out the breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding in.

But her speech seemed to be lost on Stiles as he didn't even look over towards her. His face was stony. Had anything she had just sad even registered?

"Stiles?"

Suddenly Madeleine felt herself fly forward. Thank god for whoever created seatbelts. Stiles had slammed on the breaks and in the same quick motion turned his whole body to face his sister.

"Fine! You wanna know? I'll tell you what I know. Which isn't a hell of a lot. You're right, Scott is a werewolf; one that goes out of his mind and tries to kill me every time that lovely frickin full moon comes out. So I've got to make sure he doesn't kill me, or anyone else. Which includes a long list of people, including Allison, who he can't seem to forget about for one single second even though we have much more pressing matters at hand. And the murders, they're all connected. At least we think they are and we also think it's the Alpha who's been ripping apart all those people. The Alpha is the one who bit Scott. Scott, Derek and the hunters are all looking for him. Which I guess is unnecessary as we have located him...That is where Peter _factor's _into this story."

Stiles answered Madeleine's questions while looking her in the eyes the entire time. He was telling the truth that much was clear. It was also pretty evident that he was a bit relieved to get it all off his chest.

"So Peter Hale, Derek's uncle, is the Alpha and has been the one killing all those people." Madeleine couldn't help but feel bad for Derek. She thought her family had issues.

"Exactly. But we still don't know why or how we can stop him."

"You said hunters, who are the hunters?"

"Oh you're going to love this. It's the Argents."

Madeleine couldn't keep her composure; this news was too much... Scott. Werewolf. Love. Allison. Family. Hunters. Kill. Werewolves. Scott... Stiles looked at her like she'd just grown a giant wart on the side of her nose.

"I don't know why you're laughing Madeleine. They want to _kill_ Scott."

His statement sobered her up pretty quickly as the intensity of the situation sunk in. Her brother was right, it wasn't funny at all, it was seriously dangerous. And Stiles was smack dab in the middle of it all.

"Ohh Stiles. I can't even believe this – Its completely crazy."

Stiles looked at her for a second, appearing to be deep in thought.

"It would be weird, but you know it could be awesome to. What do ya think, could you handle being a werewolf." Stiles chuckled awkwardly, punching me in the arm.

"Uh maybe?"

"Never say never."

"I didn't? I said maybe Stiles, why do you care anyway." A sudden, _dreadful _thought dawned on Madeleine. "You're not thinking of like, becoming one are you Stiles?"

"No-no. Not me."


End file.
